


Elegance

by WildddThinggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Abuse, Bullying, M/M, Murder, Orphans, Past Abuse, Slightly Psycho Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Percy, Slytherin Weasley Twins, Torture probably, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), mentions of abuse, murder boyfriends, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildddThinggg/pseuds/WildddThinggg
Summary: Harry isn’t sure exactly how he ended up in Wool’s orphanage but he knows that it’s his fault. Despite this he can’t seem to feel guilty for what he’s done.Tom is undeniably curious about the boy who wanders in to his orphanage covered in soot, smelling of smoke, and with a familiar darkness lurking behind his eyes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 33
Kudos: 222





	1. Karmas a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.
> 
> Also notice that this story is set in the same time period of the Harry Potter books however Voldemort has not risen to power because he is the same age as Harry.

The day started just as every day did. The harsh beating on his cupboard door startled him awake and Harry hurried out into the bright light of the hallway when he heard the lock click.  
However, the moment the door slammed closed behind him he knew something was horribly wrong.

The smell of alcohol was strong in the air, a smell that an eight year old shouldn’t be able to decipher, and with a glance towards the sitting room he could see it was still dark outside.

Uncle Vernon must’ve had a very bad day at work.

“Look at you,” his speech was slurred, “just as stupid as the lot of ‘em.” Harry knew better than to give him the pleasure of a reaction, instead he kept his eyes trained just above the wide mans walrus shaped head and his mouth in a tight line.

“Did you hear me idiot?” Vernons spittle flew through the air and Harry couldn’t hide the curl of his lip. “ _Stupid freak.”_

Harry wasn’t sure what exactly happened next. One moment he was watching his uncles meaty hand swing towards his face in hopeless anticipation, the next he was _exploding._

Flames seemed to burst from his very skin, consuming everything right before his eyes, he could feel the heat at his finger tips even as the light burned away his arm hairs.

And then Vernon was _screaming_ and the roar of the fire was all consuming until suddenly there was nothing but silence.

Harry opened his eyes not having realized he’d squeezed them closed in the first place. It took a moment for the gears in his mind to start turning again, coughing smoke from his dry lungs for a few long minutes.  
  


Turning his head this way and that Harry determined he was still in his neighborhood, and with wide amazed eyes he could make out smoke rising from the next street over.

How had he gotten here? Where had the fire come from?

A shiver racked his body and he finally registered the chill in the night air but pulling his arms closer to his body caused him to hiss in pain.

Squinting in the dark through his spot ridden glasses he could just make out the red burns blistering across his hands.

The twisted part of Harry’s mind snickered something about karma, but he refused to admit he could cause so much destruction empty handed.

Sure, there had been the occasional incidents where he’d make something float or where his cupboard would unlock on it’s own when the Dursley’s forgot to feed him for one day too many, but starting a fire and then teleporting away? Impossible.

After a few more minutes of shivering in his pajamas, curiosity won out and Harry cautiously crept between the houses that separated him from the pillar of smoke.

The smallest of gasps slipped between his lips at the sight that awaited him. The whole building had been consumed by monstrous flames that showed no sign of stopping.

Harry’s heart seemed to skip when he realized that the Dursley’s had all been inside, a quick glance around proved that they hadn’t made it out though there was a growing crowd of neighbors.

Had he killed his relatives? Harry flopped this thought over in his head but couldn’t find any of the emotions he’d expected to feel from the revelation. They had been horrible people but surely he should still feel bad? Though it wasn’t as if Uncle Vernon hadn’t gotten what was coming to him.

Harry pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind for later at the sound of approaching sirens. One thing was for sure: he couldn’t stay here.

He headed downtown in the direction aunt Petunia always took him when she needed groceries. He gained plenty of unwanted attention, but ignored the odd stares and continued on, unsure of where he was going.

It seemed his feet knew better than his head for soon he stumbled upon a run down brick building that seemed to only know of the color grey. The gate read ‘Wool’s Orphanage’ though Harry couldn’t imagine children running around in such a dreary place.

Though he’d much rather go somewhere else he didn’t know of anywhere else that would take in an eight year old.

With one last smoke fueled cough and a long look at the dark sky, Harry headed for the door.


	2. The smell of soot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom spots a new boy at the orphanage and it’s obsession at first sight.

Tom had just left his room for dinner when a commotion at the front door caught his attention.  
Curiosity peaked, he kept to the back of the crowd despite towering over most of the other orphans and watched the scene in silence.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. The scent of smoke was almost overwhelming and he had to resist crinkling his nose in disgust.  
And then his eyes landed on a boy. He couldn’t have been much younger than him, despite his short and thin appearance.

Mrs. Cole was fussing over him, wiping soot from his face and brushing dust from his singed pajamas. The boy only stood there letting it happen as if in a daze.

Tom took in his messy hair, wether that was natural or caused by whatever accident he had been in he couldn’t tell.

And then the boy turned and Tom felt his eyes widen in surprise. Never in his entire life had he seen something so strikingly green before. As if sensing Toms gaze he glanced up, through the dirty round glasses that did nothing to dim his eyes, and he stared.

Tom was taken aback. Never had anyone had the gall to openly stare at him, and even if they did happen to make eye contact they could quickly look away. Tom simply had an air to him that warned others away.

Yet this boy was so completely unfazed that all Tom could do was stare back. And then Tom saw something... something so incredibly dark and infinitely more beautiful in those big green eyes. He saw himself. 

Tom couldn’t help the slightly crazed grin that slipped on his lips as the boy finally turned away. Wether he knew it yet or not they had too much in common for Tom to simply leave him be now.

That darkness that Tom saw in the mirror every morning lived in someone else too and he’d be damned if he let them slip away. And if this boy didn’t understand then Tom would make him.


	3. Something about a predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets some new people at the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aili is pronounced Eye-Lee

“You must’ve been walking for ages, your feet are bleeding you poor thing.” The woman who had introduced herself as Mrs.Cole muttered as she half heartedly brushed Harry off. He glanced down at one of his feet and sure enough it was littered with glass and rocks, no doubt from the unforgiving London streets.

“Can you tell me where your parents are? Or how you got so filthy?” Harry didn’t miss the way the children gathered around to hear what he had to say.

“They’re dead,” it was almost a whisper but Mrs.Cole had heard him, “this is the only place I could go.” 

He may have been exaggerating slightly, making his eyes rounder and wetter.

Mrs.Cole ate it up.  
“You poor dear! We’ll I’m sure we can find a place for you. For now let’s run you a nice bath and then you can join the others for dinner alright?”

The others.   
Harry glanced around having almost forgotten they had an audience. His eyes were caught by a tall boy with dark hair and fair skin.  
He barely refrained from shuddering at the look in those brown eyes. The eyes of a predator. But Harry was not prey.

He tried to convey that through his gaze as the boy stared back unabashed.  
No sooner had he been distracted, he was being pulled by the upper arm down the hallway of cracked bricks and peeling paint.

The other children crinkled their noses as he passed and he didn’t doubt that he smelt horribly. He probably would’ve been feeling similarly disgusted if his nose hadn’t grown used to the smoke and soot.

He was led to a fairly sized bathroom with a wide tub on the far wall.  
Mrs.Cole fiddled with the knobs until water began gushing from the rusting spout.

“Go ahead and clean up, I’ll bring you fresh clothes.”

The warm water burned his hands horribly but he bit down on his lip and scrubbed at his skin regardless.  
The water dirtied quickly, turning a worrying shade of black, but Harry was relieved to finally find himself devoid of grime.

When he’d dried he finally noticed the clothes waiting on a closed toilet seat. Harry was surprised by the sudden pang of loss, his clothes being the last thing he’d owned. Sure they’d been old hand offs from Dudley but they’d still been his in a way.

The cuts on his feet stung on the cold tile floor once he was dressed. Deciding to search the medicine cupboard, he climbed onto the sink, cursing his short stature, and withdrew victorious.

With a proud smirk he lowered himself to the floor with the newly found first aid kit and covered his feet in band-aids. It looked odd but they would keep his cuts from getting infected.  
Then with great difficulty he used the bandages to wrap the burns on his hands loosely.

Knock, Knock, “You almost done in their dear?” 

Harry shoved the first aid kit onto the sink, not bothering to return it to the cupboard, and opened the door. The clothes he’d been given fit were roughly the same size as Dudley’s hand offs, the sleeves slipping over his fingers every so often.

“Oh look at you! All clean now,” she eyed the bandages but didn’t comment, “Hurry now you’ll miss dinner.”

Harry noticed that she never asked his name but figured that it wouldn’t make a difference if she did, there were so many children at the orphanage that it was unlikely she could remember everyone’s name.

The room she led him to next resembled a slightly smaller cafeteria, long wooden tables with dozens of chairs spanning the entire room.

It was extremely loud, children talking and laughing carelessly.

“Ok I’ll leave you now, I’ve got more work to do, but you’ll find friends soon enough don’t worry.” Mrs.Cole assured him hurriedly before rushing away again.

Harry couldn’t help but feel out of place, even his school cafeteria was never this crowded and certainly never this loud.

He looked around for an empty table, finally spotting one that people seemed to be avoiding, and headed towards it.

Before he’d make it though a hand shot out and caught his wrist. He hissed in pain and hurriedly jerked back causing the other person to utter out an apology.

“Sorry mate really! I just wanted to let you know that you don’t want to sit over there.” Harry eyed the boy cautiously.

He seemed innocent enough with light brown, almost blond hair and dark blue eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under Harry’s scrutiny before holding out his hand like a peace offering.

“I’m Danny. Tom Riddle sits over there and he’s a real nasty type y’know? Basically got the whole table reserved.” Danny seemed to realize that Harry couldn’t, or wouldn’t, shake his hand and let it drop back to his side.

“You can sit with us if you want?” He gestured to the table behind him where a young girl and another older boy were already seated.

With one last glance at the empty table Harry took the empty seat beside Danny.

“I’m Harry.” The other two nodded at him.  
“I’m Aili and that’s Nik but he doesn’t really talk much.” The little girl looked older up close despite her terribly small size.

Easy conversation seemed to flow between Danny and Aili as if they’d been together for years and they responded to Nik’s facial expressions as if he’d made a comment aloud.   
Harry picked at the food Danny brought him, listening but not commenting until the name Tom Riddle was mentioned again.

“Who is Tom Riddle?” Three pairs of eyes landed on him as if he’d just said something extremely stupid.

“I guess you can say he’s the orphanages bully.” Danny commented but Aili scowled.

“He’s much worse than a bully! He’s got everyone in this building under his thumb, even the adults. He does what he wants and no one can say anything to stop him.”

Harry furrowed his brows, “How can he get away with that?”

“Well...” The three glanced at each other, unsure, and Harry found himself growing frustrated, “he does things that no one can explain.” Aili tried.

“He’s a freak!” Danny muttered and Harry found his fists clenching at the familiar insult.

“Like what?” Harry could tell that they weren’t comfortable discussing it but he was dreadfully curious.

“Well I’ve seen him throw stuff across the room without even touching them.” Danny nodded and Harry felt his blood chill.

Had he not done that exact thing same at the Dursley’s? He’d never been able to control it but he had definitely done things without meaning to. Things that no one could explain.

“Has...” Harry had to take a moment to collect his thoughts again and in his distress he failed to notice the sudden silence in the cafeteria, “has Tom Riddle ever-“

“Have I ever what?”

Harry froze. Aili’s eyes were raised over his head, widened comically.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned in his seat. And there he was, tall and intimidating, his dark predatory eyes trained on Harry.

“Well?”


	4. Another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry embarrasses himself and Tom gets even more interested.

The room was deathly quiet, all eyes either trained on the pair or desperately averted. Harry couldn’t help but flush under the attention. He despised being in the spotlight.

“Have I ever _what_ , boy?” Harry bristled as Toms gaze hardened. They were the same age damnit!

The words were almost too embarrassing to say aloud though, now that he thought it through. Sure Harry could do impossible things but that didn’t mean that other people would believe that. But Tom seemed as if he would force him to speak if he didn’t start soon so he spoke, 

“Disappeared.” It was almost a whisper but Tom narrowed his eyes in confusion, showing he’d heard.   
“Disappeared?” Harry wanted to disappear. Of all the times for his mysterious powers to work he wished they’d work now.   
“-And then reappeared somewhere else.” Harry refused to meet Toms eyes, he knew he sounded nuts. And everyone was listening they would all think he was crazy.

Tom only watched him for a moment before asking, “You mean to ask, have I ever teleported?” He practically laughed and Harry scowled. He shouldn’t have spoken at all.

But then Toms eyes found the dark smudges that still decorated Harry’s glasses and he stilled. The tension in the air was almost palpable; Harry shifted in his seat.   
“Come sit with me.” It wasn’t a request it was a demand and Harry was caught off guard.

_“What?”_

“Did I stutter?” Tom crossed his arms and Harry thought he looked much his age in that moment.

“I already have a seat thank you.” But as he turned back Danny wasn’t looking at him and Aili gave him a reassuring smile that fell more like a grimace on her round face.   
  
Right.

Harry glanced back at the empty table he’d wanted to sit at in the first place. Tom was still staring at him but it was less of a glare now and more as if he was calculating something.

With one last glance at the kids he’d thought were going to become his new friends he stood from the creaky wooden bench, eyes following him from around the room as Tom led him to the empty table.

Harry withheld a sigh as he sat across from Tom at the new table. He’d escaped one predator only to wind up in the claws of another.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom come to an agreement of sorts and Harry settles in.

Harry thought that this is probably what prison food looked like, but he forked a bite into his mouth anyway that seemed to disintegrate on his tongue.

With a grimace he considered pushing the plastic tray away but his stomach roared in protest. Even so he only managed a few more bites, knowing that if he ate a lot after having not ate at all he’d be sick.

Toms gaze was heavy as he played with his considerably larger serving.

“You should eat more: you’re too skinny.”

Harry scowled, but knew that picking a fight with the taller boy would get him no where.

“If I eat any more I’ll be sick.” Tom tilted his head at this, dark curls falling across his forehead with the motion.

“What’s your name?” For a second Harry considered lying before deciding there was no point, “Harry.”

“Harry.” Tom rolled the name on his tongue and Harry felt goosebumps rise on his skin at the sound.

“Well Harry,” practically a purr, “I think we’re going to be good friends.”

Harry couldn’t help the widening of his eyes. Friends?

With a jolt he remembered what Danny and Aili had told him about the dark haired boy and Harry sat a little straighter. For all he knew this could be a trick.

“Why would you want to be friends with me?” Harry was proud of how steady his voice came out.

Tom seemed to consider the question, resting his chin on a fist and studying the green eyes boy.

“Believe it or not, you and I have a lot in common.” Harry did  not  believe it.

Tom must’ve seen the doubt on his face because he continued.

“I may not have ever teleported before, but I can move things with my mind.” Harry shifted on his bench but nodded: he’d heard this.

“Show me.” 

Tom did not like being told what to do but he did like showing off so he sat up straight, a haughty expression on his face.

Then he focused his cold brown eyes on Harry’s fork and his face morphed into one of concentration.

Harry watched transfixed as the fork shook, then rose from the tray, and traveled across the table into Toms waiting hand.

Harry didn’t even attempt to hide his awe. He wasn’t the only freak! There was another one like him. And even better Tom knew how to _control_ his power.

Tom tried to appear unaffected as he set the fork down but Harry caught the slight tremor in his hand. Maybe control was more exhausting than it sounded.

“Does that ease your suspicions?” Harry nodded once, watching the fork as if he expected it to rise again.

“Now tell me more about your powers.” Toms curiosity was bright in his gaze but before Harry had a chance to speak the sound of a bell chime rung through the room.

Tom scowled but stood from his bench along with the crowd of children and Harry followed suit, not knowing what else to do.

“What does that mean?” Tom glanced back at Harry who was following closely behind him as he walked.

“The bell rings before and after every meal. Now everyone is headed off to their bedrooms.” Harry furrowed his brows at that and Tom smirked. It was obvious that he liked knowing things that others didn’t.

“You’ll be staying in the same room as the other boys our age. When you turn eleven you get a smaller room with one other person.” He explained slowly, just loud enough to hear over the hustle and bustle of everyone exiting the cafeteria.

The crowd thinned out in the hallway as children split off into their respective rooms, not to mention the wide berth they all gave Tom.

“Home sweet home.” Tom sneered. Harry figured that Tom didn’t like the orphanage very much. But the room was much much bigger than Harry’s cupboard had been.There were four bunk beds pushed against the wall opposite the door, many of them already occupied.

Tom split off to the right side of the room to a bottom bunk laden with pillows and blankets. Harry took the only free bed which was on the opposite side of the room and only had one pillow that seemed to barely support his head and a thin fleece blanket.

Still, Harry couldn’t conceal his smile as he plopped down on the slightly hard mattress. This wouldn’t have even  fit  in his cupboard! And he got his _own pillow?_

Suddenly worried, Harry hurriedly stood back up glancing around to make sure no one had seen him.

There was a boy who looked to be maybe a year or so older than him on the top bunk watching him curiously.

“Are these yours?” Harry asked unsure, gesturing to the pillow and blanket.

But the boy shook his head.

“They’re yours.” He stated simply. A grin split Harry’s face again and he thanked the blonde boy before crawling onto his new bed.

Pulling the blanket over himself and snuggling into his pillow, Harry sighed in contentment. Maybe life here wouldn’t be so bad.


	6. An offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can’t sleep but Tom can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are kind of short right now, they’ll most likely grow in length as we get into the thick of things.

Harry couldn’t sleep. There was too much space and there was a cold draft that caused chill bumps to erupt over his skin.

The blanket was soft but it wasn’t enough to keep the cold autumn air out.

There was also a boy somewhere in the room who snored horribly loud, how any one else could sleep through it was appalling to Harry.

He tried to get comfortable but every time he shifted the wooden framed bed would freak loudly and he didn’t want to wake anyone else.

With a quiet sigh Harry slipped from his bed and tip toed towards the window on the other side of the room. He’d stop and tense any time someone moved as he passed, afraid he’d woken them up.

But when he made it to the only window in the room, everything was just as it had been before.

The sill wasn’t wide enough for Harry to sit on so he leaned against it instead, the cold wood biting through his oversized shirt.

The window wasn’t much for a view, the back of another building blocking most anything else, but a sliver of dark sky was still visible above all of the brick.

Harry really wished he could see the stars right then. It would be a comfort of sorts to know they were still there when everything else had changed, but they were as drowned out by city lights as they had been at Privet Drive.

It wouldn’t do much good even if they were visible, Harry had forgotten his glasses under his bed.

As he swallowed, prepared to stumble back into bed he caught a pair of eyes.

Tom was propped up on an elbow watching Harry with an indescribable expression on his sharp face.

Harry gasped in surprise, the action sending him into a coughing fit the had him clutching his chest and throat in pain.

The hacking finally calmed down enough for Harry to take a deep breath and hold down the next cough that tried to climb up his throat.

His face was flushed red in embarrassment; there was no way the other boys had slept through that noise.

“Are you all right?” Harry thought that Toms face looked concerned but it was too blurry to tell.

Not wanting to risk another coughing fit when his throat was so dry he only nodded in response.

“Why are you awake?” Tom questioned.

Swallowing thickly to ease his sore throat Harry croaked out,

“Couldn’t sleep,” then after a moment he added, “It’s too cold.”

Tom seemed to nod as he considered something. His umber eyes were studying Harry intensely before he suddenly lifted his mountain of blankets.

“Well come on then.”

  
Harry was stunned still for a moment but not wanting Tom to retract his offer hurried to comply.

The bed may have been bigger than what Harry was used to but it was still small; when Harry and Tom laid on their backs their arms were flush against each other.

Yet Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. Tom was tantalizingly warm and the blankets added to the mix lulled Harry almost immediately.

“Thanks Tom.” The words were slightly slurred by sleep but Harry couldn’t care less as he drifted off.

He almost hadn’t even noticed that the snoring had stopped.


	7. New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry relishes in the generosity of his new friend.

Harry realized very quickly that Tom was a cuddle bug. Whether it was intentional or he moved in his sleep, Toms arms always found themselves wrapped around Harry no matter how he shifted. Harry didn’t mind a bit, every touch of Toms hands sending a pleasant warmth to his chest.

When the morning bell rang, Harry slowly came back to consciousness.

“Wait until everyone’s left for breakfast so we can avoid the rush.” Tom spoke when Harry tried to sit up, holding him down by the arm around his waist.

Harry took the time to revel in Toms warmth. He’d never been held so close by anyone before, at least not in this way.  
Toms grip was loose and comfortable, as if not wanting to hurt Harry, as if Harry was _important_ .

  
It made that unfamiliar warmth swell in Harry’s chest again.

When the room seemed to be clear Harry and Tom slipped from beneath the warm covers, Tom kneeling down to pull a tattered bag from under the bed.

“These are my old clothes: I’ve been keeping them in case they’re worth something.” Harry watched Tom curiously as he pulled a smaller shirt and trousers from the bag along with a pair of sneakers and socks.

When they were passed to Harry he didn’t pause before stripping off his shirt.

Tom was getting dressed faster and had already pulled on his shoes by the time Harry was stretching the torn socks over his feet.

The socks had holes in the toes but Harry was used to having nothing at all on his feet so he didn’t mind. The sneakers however presented a different problem.

“These shoes are too big Tom, they’ll fall off.”

Tom scrutinized Harry for a moment,

“They aren’t too big, you have to tie the laces.”

Harry stared down at the worn shoes perplexed. He had to tie those two strings together?

After a few fumbled attempts Tom sighed and pushed Harry’s hands aside.

“Watch closely. Two loops like this, wrap this one around and through this hole here.” Harry was squinting and Tom realized he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but he nodded nevertheless.

  
Once Harry had retrieved his glasses the pair joined the other children in the cafeteria. Just as it had yesterday, the chatter abruptly came to a halt when Tom entered the room.

But oddly, Harry noticed, the others seemed to be inching away from him as much as they did Tom.

“I think you should sleep in my bed again tonight,” Tom didn’t look up from his food once they’d sat down, “There’s no point in you stumbling around in the dark again because you can’t handle a chill.”

Harry’s lips twitched in amusement despite the halfhearted insult. He elected not to mention that Tom could simply share one or two of his blankets.

  
The day passed uneventfully, Tom walking Harry around the orphanage, people casting them odd almost afraid looks all the while.

Really Harry couldn’t understand what they were so afraid of. Did they too see the predator lurking in Toms eyes? Even then he seemed decent enough. More than decent really.

He’d shared his bed with Harry _and_ become his first friend.

That night Harry slept with Tom again, and again the next night, and the next.

They fell into a routine of sorts, moving through the orphanage as one.

  
It didn’t take long for Harry to find out what everyone was so afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to pick up next chapter.


	8. Trouble finds you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry come to better understand each other.

It had warmed up significantly and Harry woke to Tom wishing him a happy birthday. He barley managed to contain his tears at the words, it being the first time anyone had wished him happy birthday besides himself.

They spent that morning sat side by side on their bed as Tom tried to teach Harry how to better control his power. Harry figured it was Toms way of giving him a birthday present.

“Close your eyes and try and focus on what it feels like whenever you accidentally move things.” Tom tried to explain.

Harry obeyed, closing his eyes and focusing deep in his chest where he usually felt the odd tug of his power.

  
“There’s nothing there.” Harry stated and Tom reassured him, “You’ll be able to recognize it with more practice.”

Harry only nodded, trusting his friend.

He was in good mood on the way to lunch, almost skipping ahead of Tom.

The usual quiet in the cafeteria didn’t even bother him as he strode to their table.

But before he could make it, his foot caught and he fell forwards, barely managing to push his hands in front of him before he hit the tiled floor.

There was a collective gasp around the room as everyone realized what happened. Someone had just tripped him.

Tom was beside him in an instant pulling him up by his wrist before whirling back to the table next to them.

“Who did it?” No one answered and Toms eyes were as sharp as a blade.

_“Who did_ it.”  This time it was a command and Harry felt a shiver go down his spine.

“I did.” It was a red headed boy with brown eyes. He seemed at least a few years older than Tom and Harry.

Toms gaze was cold as it found him.

“Follow me.” Again in that commanding tone and the boy stood from the table as if he wasn’t in control of his body.

Harry wasn’t sure whether to feel impressed or terrified at the sheer power Tom possessed.

Tom turned back to the cafeteria doors and started towards them, the red head stumbling dazedly after him.

“Come on Harry.” His voice was softer when he spoke to Harry and some of the fear left the shorter boy at the reminder of who Tom was.

So Harry followed him down the hallways and out the back door into the garden.

When the sun hit his face the boy seemed to remember himself and he looked around in confusion before his eyes connected with Toms.

Almost instantly he let out a yelp, falling to his knees and clutching his head in pain.

“Tom!” Harry cried out in alarm. At the sound Tom released whatever hold he had over the boy leaving him gasping.

“What is it Harry? He tripped you. He purposely brought you harm so I’m returning the favor.” The darkness that consumed Toms eyes made Harry flinch back.

“ _Freaks!_ ” 

Harry’s head shot towards the boy still kneeling on the grass. He had snot running from his nose and spit on the corners of his mouth.

Tom seemed as if he was going to step in again but Harry spoke first.

“What did you just say?”

The boy met Harry’s eyes, a dull brown that would be like dirt next to Toms brilliant hickory.

“He’s a _freak,”_ he gestured to Tom making Harry’s fists clench, “and you’re his _bitch.”_

Harry saw red.

The burning beneath his skin burst forth and Harry let it, pushed it forwards into the boy in front of him.

The red head fell back thrashing and screaming before finally going silent. Harry didn’t stop though, he continued to force the fire in his veins out and into the foolish boy until he was left seizing and Tom had to lay a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention.

Harry’s vision cleared and he gazed upon the ruined teen on the ground. His eyes were glazed, drool leaking from his parted lips.

And all Harry could think was that he should’ve chosen his words more carefully.

Maybe he _was_ a freak.

“Harry?” Tom’s voice was soft and Harry turned to meet his eyes, almost melting at what he found there.

The brown orbs were soaked in unmistakable _adoration._

And that was all for Harry. Tom had wanted to _punish_ someone  for Harry.

How had he gotten so lucky?

Harry wrapped his arms around Toms shoulders. He’d never given someone a hug before but it felt right when Tom wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist in return.

When they had returned to lunch and were half way through their meals Mrs. Cole rushed into the cafeteria looking pale. Her expression was hard and solemn at the same time as she spoke loudly.

“Riley Bryers was found in the gardens a few minutes earlier. It looks like he may have been in a fight. Does anyone know anything?” Tom knew that she knew exactly who was responsible but needed someone else to confirm it first.

However no one spoke up. They weren’t stupid enough to end up like Riley, especially not when there was a new predator in the orphanage.

Harry understood now what the children were afraid of, but if no one caused them trouble then trouble wouldn’t find them.


	9. Sssimilarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry have a chill day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next may seem like sort of filler chapters, but soon they’ll be getting a very important letter.

Harry focused lazily from his bed as he forced a stray sock into the air higher and higher with his power.

“You’re getting good at that.”

Harry’s lip quirked at the praise.

“I better be I’ve been working my arse off.”

It was just after lunch and Tom and Harry were alone in their dorm, Tom watching Harry practice from over the top of a book he’d snatched from one of the older kids.

The sock dropped back to the wood floor with a thump and Harry fell across Toms’ lap dramatically.

  
“I’m  bored  Tom.” It wasn’t a whine, Harry didn’t whine, but it was close.

Tom only lifted one perfect brow in amusement, placing his book on Harry’s stomach to continue reading.

“Let’s go to the garden,” Harry sat up suddenly, pulling Toms’ book with him.

So with really no other choice Tom lifted himself from their warm bed and followed the younger boy outside.

The sun felt welcoming and warm on their faces when they stepped through the door, Harry taking a deep breath of the summer air.

There were a few other children outside but when they saw Tom and Harry they quickly scattered giving the two boys full reign.

“Everything’s so  _random_.”  Harry breathed out staring around at the different flowers in full bloom. His Aunt Petunia would have a heart attack if she saw so many different colors in one place he thought.

Tom simply chose to watch Harry’s brilliant green eyes that shone unbelievably brighter in the sunlight as they strolled through the grass.

“Harry get back!” Toms sudden sharp warning startled Harry and he took a step back without thinking before his gaze landed on what had startled his friend.

“It’s ok Tom, it’s just a garden snake, they’re harmless.” He glanced back with a reassuring smile, chest swelling at Toms worry.

The tall boy watched cautiously as Harry crouched down to the small serpents level.

“I used to see them all the time when I worked in the Dursley’s garden. They’re actually-“ Harry cut himself off, glancing back at Tom unsure.

Tom raised his brows in question and Harry turned back to the slim green snake.

“ _Hello_.”  Harry spoke to the creature, ignoring Toms sharp intake of breath.

It’s triangular head rose off the ground, tongue flicking out experimentally,

“ _Hello speaker_.”  Black eyes turned to Tom as he kneeled beside Harry in the green grass.

“ _Hello small one_.”  Harry couldn’t hide his slightly shocked but elated grin as the hissed words left the older boys wonderfully pink lips.

The garden snake greeted Tom before tilting its head at them and slithering out of sight.

“That’s brilliant.” Harry breathed out on a laugh, falling back into the grass with bright eyes only for Tom.

His friend leaned back and stared down at him with a slightly glazed look in his brown orbs.

“You never cease to amaze me.” The adoring tone caused that warm feeling that only Tom could make rush in Harry’s chest.

“It’s my pleasure.”

They lied there in the grass, bathed in sun for a good long while, sides pressed together.

It really was a beautiful day, Tom had never really taken time to just look around before and  _my had he found something to look at_. 

But Harry couldn’t stay still for too long and soon enough he was up and ready to go again.

“Is there anything else you want to do today my Harry?” The boys cheeks flushed a sweet shade of red as his lips twisted into a mischievous smirk.

“Actually Billy Stubbs said something rather rude the other day....”


	10. Odd Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom find out why they’re special.

Tom and Harry were thick as thieves, you’d never see one without the other, and if you caused trouble for one you invoked the wrath of them both.

They had the whole orphanage under their little fingers.

Tom had just turned eleven which meant that he was moved to a smaller room with another boy his age, seeing as Harry still had another few months until his birthday was upsetting for them both.

Naturally it didn’t take long for them to rectify the situation and Toms new roommate was practically begging to be switched in no time.

So it was in their new room where they’d only just settled in when there was a knock on the door.

The other children were simply too frightened to bother them and Mrs.Cole tried her best to leave them be so they shared an uneasy glance.

Had the caretaker come to interrogate them again?

The door creaked open and Mrs.Cole stumbled in smelling strongly of alcohol causing Harry to flinch back and scrunch up his nose.

“Tom, Harry? You’ve got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton — sorry, Dunderbore. He’s come to tell you — well, I’ll let him do it.”

A tall grey haired man with an impressively long beard entered their small room and Mrs.Cole closed the door on them.

The man wore a flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that looked absolutely ridiculous, his pale blue eyes scanned their bare room from behind his spectacles.

Tom and Harry were watching him warily from atop Toms bed, a book set between them.

“How do you do?” The man spoke walking forwards and holding out his hand.

Harry hesitated for a moment before shaking it and Tom followed suit.

They watched the odd man draw up the hard wooden chair beside the bed so that the three of them looked rather like a couple and their therapist.

“I am Headmaster Dumbledore.”

“Headmaster?” Tom repeated. Both he and Harry were wary of the odd stranger.

“Is that like doctor?” Harry cut in, “What are you here for? Did Mrs.Cole ask you to have a look at us?”

Tom stiffened next to Harry at the thought.

“No, no,” said Dumbledore, smiling.

“I don’t believe you,” Tom was taking a tone that Harry was very familiar with and he placed a hand on the older boys arm to stop him.

Tom’s gaze was hard but Dumbledore continued to smile pleasantly unaware of what Tom had meant to do. But Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Toms command wouldn’t have worked on this strange man any way.

“Who are you?” Harry asked evenly, green meeting blue as Dumbledores eyes twinkled.

“I have told you. My name is Headmaster Dumbledore and I work at a school — your new school, if you would like to come.”

Harry was shocked, but really he shouldn’t have been, when Tom leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore.

“You can’t kid me! The asylum, that’s where you’re from, isn’t it?” Harry could see the panic in his brown eyes and worried for a moment if Toms behavior would make them look guilty.

“ **Tom** . ” His voice was hard and commanding, enough so to draw Tom from his panic and back to his wits.

Dumbledore watching with surprise as Tom closed his mouth and cautiously took his seat back next to Harry. Both boys knew that no one could force them to an asylum even if they tried, together they were just too strong.

Tom would never thank him but Harry saw the gratefulness in the way the taller boy leaned against his shoulder.

“You said you teach at Hogwarts.” The name was odd on his tongue but Dumbledore nodded and Harry continued, 

“Could you explain what that is please?” If what this man said was true and he was their ticket out of this hell hole then they needed to play nice.

Tom seemed to understand what Harry was doing if the slight smirk that graced his lips was anything to go by.

“Hogwarts is a school for people with special abilities,” Tom tensed and Harry grabbed his arm reflexively but the dark haired boy didn’t say anything, “It is a school of magic.”

The boys froze. Toms face had gone expressionless but Harry could tell his eyes were blown wider than usual.

Harry was still trying to process what this man had said, he could be lying, he could be trying to get them to admit something. Yet he seemed completely genuine.

“Magic?” He heard Tom repeat in a whisper.

“That’s right,” Said Dumbledore.

“It’s… it’s magic, what we can do?” Harry wanted to hit Tom for believing the man so quickly and for so readily admitting that they were different.

  
“What is it that you can do?”  _That’s a trap_.  Harry hurriedly squeezed Toms arm from where his hand still had a firm grip on it and Tom closed his mouth from where he’d opened it in excitement.

Tom glanced at him and raised a brow only slightly but Harry narrowed his eyes, telling him silently that  _this man did not need to know what they had done_.

And when Tom seemed to relent Harry turned back to Dumbledore who was watching them intently, his polite smile still present.

“Headmaster what can _you_ do? You have to forgive me for being suspicious.” Harry asked as politely as possible and Dumbledores smile widened slightly.

“Of course that’s perfectly all right. Let’s see... Ah I have just the one.” Dumbledore drew a wooden stick from inside his coat pocket and gave it a quick flick and a white misty creature burst from the tip.

Harry and Tom watched in undisguised awe as the bird shaped creature flew close, bringing with it the warmest feelings that the boys had every experienced. When the creature faded Harry gaped for a moment more before his eyes zeroed in on the stick the Headmaster was holding.

“Where can I get one of those?” Tom was obviously thinking the same thing and the greed was clear in his voice.

“All in good time,” Dumbledore swished his wand once more towards their wardrobe but nothing happened. Harry thought he saw Toms bundle of taken things under his mattress twitch though and felt a sudden flush of relief that he’d told him to better hide it earlier.

“At Hogwarts,” Dumbledore went on, “We teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. Mrs.Cole told me some story’s of the two of you but no doubt it was your accidental magic running away with you. You aren’t the first, and you won’t be the last. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said and Tom mimicked him a moment later.

Harry was careful to keep his expression under control as Dumbledore studied them and he was sure Tom was doing the same.

“We haven’t got any money.” Tom spoke up, his voice deceivingly meek.

“That is easily remedied,” said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. “There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on second hand, but—“

“Where do you buy spell books?” Tom interrupted and Harry glared at him making him frown in return. Harry took the money-pouch from Dumbledore just remembering to thank him, I’d been so long since he’d had to use manners.

“In Diagon Alley,” responded Dumbledore. “I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —“

“You’re coming with us?” This time it was Harry who interrupted and he quickly apologized but Dumbledore waved it off, simply children being excited.

“Certainly, if you need guidance.”

“Thank you for the offer sir but I believe we can manage on our own.” Said Tom. “We go round London by ourselves all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?” He hastily added the honorific catching Dumbledores eye.

Harry thought Dumbledore would insist upon accompanying them but was surprised. Dumbledore handed Tom his envelope before handing Harry his, containing the list of equipment, and after telling them exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, “You will be able to see it, although muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, as he shares your name —“

Harry almost sighed. Tom had ranted on multiple occasion how it was unbecoming of him to have such a common name.

At Toms irritable twitch, Dumbledore paused, “You dislike the name ‘Tom’?”

Harry rubbed Toms shoulder as he muttered something about there being a lot of Toms.

“When do we come to this Hogwarts?” Harry asked hoping to change the topic and Dumbledore quickly explained that the information was all in their envelopes as well as their train ticket.

Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Tom stepped forwards first and Harry recognized the cocky glint in his eye before he could even open his mouth so, quite rudely, Harry pushed forwards shaking Dumbledores hand first and giving Tom a warning glare when he turned back around.

Tom scowled but schooled his expression as he shook the tall mans hand.

“Good-bye boys, I hope to see you both at Hogwarts.”

And then he was gone and Tom and Harry were in their room reading a letter that would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.


	11. Terribly Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry get their wands.

They set out for Diagon Alley the very next morning. Harry had been thoroughly amused by Toms rush after breakfast, “Hurry Harry,” “Is that really necessary Harry?” “How far do you suppose it is?”

Tom had eventually calmed when they’d gotten on the street and headed on their way, but Harry could still recognize that rare restless twitch in Toms fingers.

“This must be it.”

Harry gazed up at the worn down building, a wooden sign read ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ as it swung in the breeze.

The place certainly didn’t  _ feel  _ of magic but Harry followed Tom inside anyway.

The inside wasn’t as run down as the exterior but it was just as loud as the bustling London streets.

They stood in a large dining room, people dressed in cloaks and robes scattered around chatting boisterously.

Tom had already begun to walk towards the bar, unaffected by the unfamiliar surroundings. Harry followed after him, wondering if he walked as confidently as Tom did; shoulders back, chin up.

“Excuse me sir, are you the owner?”

A friendly looking older man looked up from where he was searching a cluttered drawer. A cheerful smile broke over his face as he came forwards to lean against the bar.

“That I am! What can I do for you mate?”

His eyes looked startlingly familiar as they flickered from Tom to Harry.

“We’re looking to enter Diagon Alley and were told that you could help us.”

The barman nodded enthusiastically and led them outside to a bare stretch of wall, chattering all the way, unbothered by their lack of response.

When he drew a wand from his robes Harry and Tom zeroed in on the wood, watching as he tapped a series of bricks on the wall before it slid aside.

Slightly distracted by his awe Harry did his best to ingrain the pattern in his mind but shrugged it off knowing that if he forgot he could always ask Tom. Tom had a fantastic memory.

Tom the barman waved them goodbye as they passed through the wall, jaws dropping at the entirely new world.

Diagon Alley was was colorful. There were signs everywhere, window displays shined in an eye catching fashion.

There weren’t too many people, most were probably waiting until closer to school term before starting their shopping, but it was still loud. A welcome sort of chaos.

The alley was practically  _ alive  _ with magic and Harry reveled in it. The feeling of completeness overwhelmingly great.

“Tom...” Harry breathed out.

“I know.” 

  
They took a moment to soak in the wonderful feeling before Tom drew his letter from his pocket, eyes scanning the list.

“I suggest we get our equipment first.” Harry nodded and Tom slid the letter away again leading the way.

“This place is positively  _wonderful_.”  Harry was still looked back and forth between the shops as they walked but Toms sly grin drew his eyes.

“I always said we were special.” Harry couldn’t help but grin back.

“Yes you did.”

They stop at Ollivander’s wands first. Harry’s rocking on his heels before they even get in the door and he can see the same excitement in Toms brown eyes.

The shop seemed empty when they entered. It was completely silent, the door creaking closed behind them and dust lighting up under the faint sunlight from the windows.

“Hello?” Harry called out, his voice echoing off of the shelves and shelves of thin boxes.

A ladder slid into view, a slightly crazed looking old man standing atop it before he jumped down watching them curiously.

“How curious! I’d been wondering when I’d see you mister Potter, I had not expected it to be with mister Riddle.”

His voice was wispy like a wind as he began to sort through the boxes behind him.

“You first mister Riddle, try this.”

Tom lifted a long dark wand from the counter, but it’d barely touched his fingers when the old man pulled it away again.

“Not quite. Hm, perhaps this one?”

He handed Tom a lighter, thinner wand before tsking and withdrawing into the shelves again.

Ollivander emerged again a moment later with a wand so dark it was almost black and Tom slipped it between his fingers.

“11 1/2 inches, Ebony with dragon heart string.”

He watched Tom intensely for a moment before he finally gave the wand a swish. A large mass of wands flew off their shelf and Ollivanders eyes sparkled.

“I suppose not,” he took the wand back and Tom shifted on his feet, growing agitated. “Perhaps.” Ollivander seemed to speak to himself for a moment before traveling back into the dark shadows of the shelves.

“Give this one a wave, won’t you?” The man seemed almost excited as he opened the extremely dusty box to reveal another wand.

Tom lifted the wand into the air and instantly a delighted grin spread over his face. His eyes were hungry as they raked up and down the dark piece of wood, soaking in its power.

“13 1/2 inches long, Yew wood with a Pheonix feather core. Quiet the extraordinary wand you have.” Toms eyes rose to Harry’s and Harry could practically feel the older boys joy.

Tom kept his wand clenched firmly in his hand as Harry stepped up to the counter.

“You know mister Potter it feels like just yesterday that I was helping your parents find their wands.”

Harry blanched.

“They were wizards?” Ollivander seemed positively affronted by the question.

“Why of course!” Harry looked at Tom.

Toms eyes were wide. The Dursley’s had told Harry that his parents died in a car accident so that’s what Harry had told Tom. Of course both Tom and Harry knew that the Dursley’s were despicable people.

“Did you know my parents?” Tom asked, a note of hope in his voice despite his best efforts to keep it out.

Ollivander stared at him for a moment from where he stood atop his ladder again before he shook his head.

“I’m afraid not. It’s possible that your parents received a family wand.” He didn’t have to say that it was also possible that Toms parents weren’t wizards at all.

Harry hated the way that hope died in Toms eyes.

“Are there other wand makers?” Harry tried.

“Yes there are though none quite as well known as me.” Harry could feel the way Tom relaxed. Harry couldn’t help the way his own chest swelled in relief.

Ollivander had Harry try out a few wands, most ending in a disastrous mess before he spoke softly. “I wonder...”

The old mans bright blue eyes flicked from Tom to Harry before he retrieved a plain brown wand box from the shadows.

Harry didn’t need to be told what to do as the wand practically called to him, that warm pool of power under his rib cage sparking in delight.

When the wood touches his fingers a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine, the pure  power  practically palpable.

“Well I don’t believe it.” Ollivander smiled, his face wrinkling. “Holly, 11 inches, Pheonix feather. It’s an odd combination of wood and core and made odder still by the source of the feather.”

Harry and Tom watched the old man curiously as he paused for what seemed to be dramatic effect.

“The Pheonix that produced your feather only every gave one more.” He looked pointedly at Toms wand and Harry’s eyes widened. “Brother wands. I believe you will do great things together.” He left off how  _ terribly  _ great those things would be.


	12. A Few More Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom finish their trip to Diagon Alley.

After they left Ollivanders, their wands newly holstered, they wondered around until they came across Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment.

The shop was cozy, if not a little odd. However they managed to find what they needed as well as a charmed chest for each of them to help them carry all of their things. The shop owner was terribly polite and was quick to shrink the chests when Harry asked her.

  
“We’re almost done. All we need now are uniforms, books and cauldrons.”

Tom recited from memory and Harry glanced around the alley for their next stop. A shop display caught Harry’s eye as they passed and he slowed to a stop to gaze through the glass.

A group of children were already gathered around chattering excitedly about the new flying broom and Harry felt his eyes grow wide. A  _flying broom_.

“Harry.” Tom shook the green eyed boy from his trance and Harry turned away from the bright display.

“I want a flying broom Tom.” Harry started and Toms lip quirked upwards.

“I regret to inform you the school list specifically says no brooms for first years.” 

Harry almost pouted, but of course he didn’t pout, so it was really more of a downturn of his lips.

“Come now Harry, no sulking. There’s always next year. Now I think I saw a cauldron shop just ahead.”

There’s always next year. Harry felt himself shame with pure joy at the thought. This day seemed like a dream but it was entirely real, and he and Tom would still be here come next year surrounded by brilliant magic.

So Harry didn’t ask for anything else, after all they were a bit tight on money as it was. They bought second hand cauldrons that were still in excellent shape but cost less and then went to Madam Malkins for their uniforms.

  
At their entrance a squat, smiling witch wearing mauve robes greeted them happily.

“Hello boys! Here for a fitting I presume? Off to Hogwarts soon aren’t you?” The white haired witch didn’t wait for them to answer as she ushered Harry onto a step where she could measure him.

Tom stood to the side watching in amusement as Harry was poked and prodded by the older woman.

He wasn’t nearly as amused when it was his turn.

“You want the standard Hogwarts robes yes? Hat and gloves too?” Tom confirmed and the woman bustled around as the fabrics worked themselves together behind her.

“For gloves, I suggest dragon hide, though it’s pricier than a few lesser options.” Harry let Tom work out the details as he glanced around the shop.

“Ma’am I’m sorry but that seems awfully expensive...” Harry turned back to see Tom wearing the most sheepish expression he’d ever seen. If he hadn’t know him for so long Harry would be appalled by his acting skills. “You see... we’re on a tight budget being orphans and all-“ oh Tom was just so  _sly_ ,  and the poor woman already had her pitying eyes on.

“Oh you poor dears! So nice of the school to have that fund you know? But some times it just isn’t enough! I understand completely, a little lower a price wouldn’t hurt my pockets.” Harry couldn’t miss the triumphant smirk on Toms lips.

“Oh! Tom let’s look at the owls!” Harry exclaimed excitedly as they neared The Magical Menagerie.

Tom frowned slightly before withdrawing their leather money patch and peeking inside.

“I have to say we’ve done rather well with our spending today. I suppose we can spare a glance at the animals.”

Harry almost rolled his eyes, “Of course we did well, no one can resist your sad ‘help us we’re poor’ eyes.” Tom gave Harry a look of distaste but the shorter boy simply grinned back at him.

There wasn’t much room inside. Every wall was hidden behind cages and cages of creatures. It was smelly and quite loud, as the animals were all making some sort of noise; squeaks, squawks, hisses.

“Let’s hurry in here.” Tom murmured to Harry and the younger boy couldn’t help but share in his discomfort.

The noise and smell didn’t grow any more bearable as he trailed through the cages, glancing inside at the wide array of creatures. There were all sorts of animals: rats, owls, every color of cat,  snakes.

“Tom lets get a snake.” Harry gazed through the cage bars at a particularly bright corn snake.

But Tom shook his head, “The list doesn’t mention snakes, and it would be unwise to reveal our ability to speak to them as it seems other wizards cannot.”

“You could convince them. Tell them that we already had it and we simply couldn’t leave it in the hands of the orphanage. You could work your _magic_ Tom.” Harry teased and Tom looked down at him thoughtfully.

“I believe they’d listen to you just as readily with your large doe eyes.” Harry quirked a brow at that.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s not a no,” A large grin lit up Harry’s face, “I still don’t approve though.”

Harry gave Tom a quick hug before going back to look through the animals, “That’s ok, I could show you I could keep our snake tongue a secret.”

“You’ve already proven you can keep plenty of secrets.”

Harry glanced up from a black king snake,“Not from you.” Tom smirked.

“No, not from me.”

Harry finally stopped in front of the owl cages, “I won’t get one. You raise fair points and having a snake at school could cause problems.” Toms smirk grew into a smile. Harry  _ understood  _ and it felt amazing to know that he had someone so smart at his side. Harry was _perfect_.

“An owl then? We could share one, who knows what kind of post we’ll need to send.” Harry nodded and they split their efforts between the owls.

“Harry what about this one?”

Tom was peering into a tall cage that read Striped Owl. The bird inside was tall and graceful, her dark almost black eyes narrowed at them almost as if in judgment.

“Wow she’s really pretty.” The owl puffed up, lifting her beak as if she understood Harry’s praise.

“I like her,” Tom smirked and Harry nodded calling the shopkeeper over for assistance.

“I thought of a name,” Harry stated. They were on their way to their last stop of the day and the idea of returning to the orphanage weighed heavy on their minds. Tom hummed in acknowledgement and Harry continued, “I think she deserves an elegant name. After all she is a very elegant lady,” The owl cooed from her cage in Harry’s arms. “I’m thinking Baroness? Like the title. We could call her Ness for short.”

Tom hummed again but he took a moment to look at the owl again.

“It’s fitting.” Harry grinned and Tom had to admit he loved that grin.

“Welcome to our family Ness.”

Tom almost choked. His step only faltered for a second and Harry didn’t even seem to notice.  _Family_.  Harry called them a family. Tom had never really thought about  what  Harry was to him. All Tom knew is that Harry was  his.  Maybe they were a family and Tom had just never realized it.

He spared a glance towards the green eyed boy who was prattling to their new owl as if they were having a conversation. The warm feeling in his chest made itself known as Harry looked up to meet his gaze.  _ Harry was his family. _

They dawdled as long as possible in Flourish and Blotts, but after a while the shopkeeper began to eye them oddly as if expecting them to take something.

Eventually they’d been forced to buy their books, many of them second hand, and travel back into the alley where the sun was setting.

Harry let Baroness free from her cage, knowing that she wouldn’t be allowed in the orphanage. The walk back was wrapped in a thick silence that neither boy wanted to break. They’d spent the whole day walking through a dream only to return to the nightmare they lived in. It was like being forced out of a warm bed and into an ice bath.

“Only a few more months.” Harry muttered under his breath once they’d reached the decrepit building. Tom clung onto those words with a vice-like grip.

  
_Only a few more months._


	13. Trip to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom head to school.

The two boys returned to Diagon Alley multiple times before school term. Often times they would stay in the stores until closing or until the shop keepers kicked them out just pouring over books.

Tom hadn’t forgotten Dumbledores warning but found other ways to get ahead anyway. Harry had figured that their wands were how the ministry kept track of underage magic so Tom had suggested practicing the spells without wands.

It was what they’d been doing all along except now the spells had words and a clear purpose, though Tom had also made them read about wordless magic so they’d been practicing that to.

Harry had never been as enthusiastic about reading and learning as Tom but when it came to magic he understood. They still took short breaks for Harry to work out his over-energized body but besides that the rest of their time was spent in their small room, squashed together on Toms bed with a book between them.

  
September first could not have come soon enough and the children in the orphanage were just as excited, if not jealous, about the pairs departure. As far as they knew Tom and Harry had gotten scholarships to a private school in London.

Tom woke up first, as he usually did, and rushed Harry out of bed after him. They’d packed their trunks the night before and Tom had charmed them featherlight, he was better at wandless magic than Harry.

All of the other children were still asleep and the sun had only begun to shine over the horizon but Tom wanted to be early and he wasn’t sure how long the walk would be to King’s Cross station.

“It’s too  _ early  _ Tom. We don’t even have to be there until eleven.” Tom sent him a disapproving frown.

“It’s better to be early than late.”

With a heavy sigh and a forlorn look to their warm bed Harry followed Tom out of their room.

The halls were always bustling and the silence was almost eerie. Baroness met them outside with a fond coo and Harry sent her ahead, confident that she’d be able to find the Hogwarts school.

The city streets were near empty, the lone car breaking the morning air every so often. Their walk was quiet with Harry yawning almost every time he blinked.

“You can sleep on the train.” Harry would hold him to that.

Tom was satisfied with himself as the sun had risen fully by the time they reached the station. It was quite a far walk and the soles of his feet ached for a rest.

But as they came to platform 9 the pair faced a new problem.

“Tom I don’t think there’s a platform 9 3/4,” Harry added unhelpfully and Tom furrowed his brows.

“It has to be here somewhere. That old man didn’t put any more instructions in the letter.” So they decided to wait and watch, surely there would be others in their situation also.

They received a few odd stares which was to be expected as they were children holding two large wooden trunks in the middle of a busy station, but mostly people kept walking as they’d seen much odder things in London.

Tom and Harry didn’t have to wait long as soon a large family of rowdy red heads pulling trunks and owl cages behind them came barreling through the crowd.

“Come now! Come now!” A squat woman was ushering them along until they all crowded in front of the platform 9 sign.

“Percy you first.” Harry watched with wide eyes as one of the red headed boys stepped forwards and disappeared into the stone wall.

“ Tom.”

“ Yes Harry I’m watching.”

They watched in wonder as the entire family phased one by one through the seemingly solid wall. Harry glanced around, sure that someone had seen it but no one had noticed. Was it magic? Probably.

“Our turn.” Harry smiled at Toms excited smirk. To most it would probably seem arrogant or cocky but Harry could read him like a book.

“I’ll go first.” Tom declared and gave Harry a reassuring smile before stepping into the wall confidently. He slipped right through as if he’d been doing it all his life.

“Ok,” Harry took a deep breath, gripping his trunk tightly before stepping forwards after his family.

He released the breath in a rush at the sight on the other side. Tom had waited for him and was also taking in the stunning train in front of them. They’d never seen something so big and colorful before. The Hogwarts express’ red shone radiantly under the light and positively emitted magic.

“Come on.” Tom breathed out tugging on Harry’s sleeve and leading them to the train doors.

They passed family’s hugging their kids goodbye, kissing their heads with tears in their eyes and Harry felt a pang in his chest but pushed it away. He had a family and it was right in front of him. He didn’t need anyone else.

They trailed past train compartments, few of them occupied yet, stopping at one near the back and settling in. Tom helped him push his trunk into the overhead compartment when Harry had trouble reaching and then they plopped back on opposite seats.

Tom opened a book that he’d pulled from his trunk and began to read. Harry eyed him expectantly and Tom sighed exaggeratedly, feeling the green gaze on him, before reading aloud so that Harry could hear.

When the train began to move with one last whistle Harry felt his heart leap in glee and if Toms grin was anything to go by he felt the same.

Not long had passed when there was a knocking and their compartment door slid open revealing a smiling, dimpled woman.

“Anything off the cart, dears?”

Harry leapt to his feet, both he and Tom had left before breakfast, before peering back at Tom sheepishly.

“We have enough Tom, don’t we?” Tom seemed to contemplate Harry’s question for a moment before nodding and handing over their leather money pouch from his pocket.

Harry had never had any money for candy before. But the trolley wasn’t full of the candy Harry was used to seeing the other children eat.

There were Bettie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.

He desperately wanted to try it all but they were low on money as it was, so he bought two Chocolate Frogs and a Licorice Wand, paying the woman accordingly.

Tom eyed him as he brought the candy back into the compartment.

“One wasn’t enough?” Harry stuck his tongue out in a completely dignified manner before tossing a Chocolate Frog in Toms direction.

“That ones for you. And I figured we could split the wand.”

Tom just stared at Harry for a moment, expression indecipherable, before placing his book aside in favor of the chocolate.

Harry mimicked his movements as he carefully unwrapped the candy, almost shouting in surprise when a frog actually leapt out.

With quick reflexes he just managed to catch it before it hit the floor. He glanced over to where Tom had his own frog in a tight grip, studying it curiously, before suddenly taking a bite out of its head.

Harry gaped but then frog grew still, becoming normal chocolate and Tom smirked at Harry in triumph.

With a twisted frown Harry leant forwards and took a bite of his frogs head, the sweet taste of chocolate instantly making him feel better.

Harry was just finishing with his Chocolate Frog when he noticed a card sticking out from the wrapping. Lifting closer he noticed a picture of Dumbledore waving at him.

“ _Tom_!  This picture is  _moving_!”

He hurriedly turned it so that Tom could watch as Dumbledore walked off the face of the card.

“Ah. He’s gone.” Tom seemed equally impressed by the moving picture.

Harry brought the card back close to read the words scrawled across it in gold lettering.

It described Albus Dumbledores position as the headmaster of Hogwarts as well as his accomplishments with some man called Nicolas Flamel.

Tom drew his card from his chocolate wrapped and scanned its information as well.

“I got Dumbledore too.”

They filed the cards away and Tom resumed his reading, almost lulling Harry to sleep before there was another knock at the door.

Harry sat up as a round faced boy came in looking tearful.

“Sorry,” he said, “but have you seen a toad at all?”

Harry shook his head and the boy wailed, “I’ve lost him! He keeps getting away from me!”

“If he doesn’t turn up you can always ask a prefect to spell him to you.” Harry suggested and the boy nodded looking more hopeful. Harry had read about prefects in Hogwarts: A History, Tom had made him read it.

“Yes, thank you.”

He left.

“I don’t understand why he’s so upset over a toad.” Tom spoke up, eyes still trained on his book.

“He might be attached to it. I’ve grown attached to Baroness.” Tom looked up at that. He supposed he was attached to Harry. He’d be upset if he lost him.

He’d just opened his mouth to speak when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

“Has anyone seen a toad? Neville’s lost one,” she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, large bushy hair, and rather big front teeth.

“We already told him we haven’t seen it.” Harry said in a cross tone. This girl seemed rather rude.

But she wasn’t listening her eyes were trained on Toms book.

“Oh are you reading? What book is it?”

Toms face was seemingly expressionless but Harry recognizes the annoyed twitch in his brow.

“It’s about proper etiquette, maybe you should try it some time.” The girl gaped and Harry barely held back his laugh.

“Pardon?”

“You burst into our compartment without even knocking, you ask us a question and ignore the answer before sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. Did Neville here even ask for your help or did you volunteer yourself?” Her face was a bright red as she shifted abashed.

“Er...sorry,” she shuffled backwards, “we better keep looking for Nevilles toad. We’ll be there soon.”

She hurried out of their compartment and the boy, Neville, offered them an apologetic smile before sliding their door closed.

Harry grinned over at Tom.

“You’re brilliant.”

Tom returned a smug smile but his eyes shown with reverence.

“Get dressed Harry I expect we’ll be at Hogwarts soon.”


	14. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom get sorted into their houses.

The sky was dark through their window as the train slowed down.

“We will be teaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the separately.” A disembodied voice echoed over the express.

Harry felt the beginning of nerves in his stomach and glanced up to see Toms carefully stoic face.

The train finally stopped and the students crowded into the cramped corridor and out onto a small, dark platform.

A moment later a lantern could be seen bobbing over the heads of the students accompanied by a booming voice.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!”

A large hairy man grinned down at them.

“C’mon, follow me — any more firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years follow me!”

Harry and Tom stuck close together, careful not to slip on the slick bricks in the dark as they trailed after the towering man. It was too dark to see much besides the outline of trees along their narrow path and their own feet below them. No one spoke much, but Neville, the boy who’d lost his toad, sniffed once or twice.

“Ye’ all get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” The hairy man called over his shoulder, “jus’ round this bend here.”

There was a collective “Ooooh” through the crowd.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the bank of a great black lake. Perched atop a mountain on the other side, it’s sparkling windows aglow with light, stood an immense castle with many turrets and towers.

“No more’n four to a boat!” Their guide shouted, pointing to a fleet of small boats at the lakes shore.

Tom pushed ahead, pulling Harry along with him into their own boat where a pretty blonde girl and her brunette friend joined them a moment later.

No one spoke and Harry could feel the pairs calculating gaze, returning it in full force.

“Everyone in?” called the man who had a boat to himself. “Right then — FORWARD!”

And the fleet of little boats all moved off at once, gliding over the lake, which was smooth as glass. No one spoke as they sailed closer to the great towering castle, only staring in awe.

“Heads down!” The mans voice commanded as the first boats reached the cliff; they all ducked their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid an opening in the cliff face.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to run under the castle, before it opened up into a sort of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

“Oy, you there! Is this yer toad?”

“Trevor!” Harry almost rolled his eyes as the giant of a man returned the sniffling boys lost toad.

Slowly, they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the mans lantern, Harry held onto Toms sleep so that he wouldn’t lose him in the dark. They came out at last onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Tom and Harry glanced at each other once more, drawing confidence from each others presence.

“Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?”

The man rose one gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there with a stern expression on her face. Harrys first thought was that this was not someone to cross. 

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” The giant said.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole orphanage in it. The walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Harry took a deep breath and gripped Toms sleeve tighter.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the echoes of hundreds of voices through a doorway to his right -the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed them to a small, empty chamber off the hall.

They crowded in, Harry was pressed shoulder to shoulder with Tom in an effort to maintain distance with the strangers peering about nervously.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.” The Professor went on to explain how their house would come to be like their family within Hogwarts, and how they would rarely be separated from their houses in class and at meal times.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.” Tom shifted next to him as Professor McGonagall explained further. Harry could tell he was anxious to be sorted.

“The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes lingered on a few unkempt students before she left the chamber. Harry self consciously flattened his hair.

“Leave it, it’s fine.” Tom spoke next to him before straightening his robe. Harry returned the gesture despite the nervous shake of his fingers.

“How exactly do you think they sort us into houses?”

“A sort of test most likely.” Harry hated tests. His heart gave a horrible jolt in his chest. How could he take a test in front of the entire school?

“Calm down, Harry. We’ve made it this far on our own, a mere test isn’t going to ruin that.”

Harry nodded. Tom was right. He’d gotten rid of the Dursley’s when they’d challenged him, and he dealt with the children at the orphanage that caused him and Tom trouble. He could handle a simple test, especially with Tom at his side.

With a glance around he noticed that the other students looked terrified, yet Tom remained calm and collected.

Tom was his rock. Harry offered him a small smile and Tom returned it reassuringly.

“We’re going to be the best Tom.” Harry whispered feeling more determined now.

Toms smug grin was stunning.

“Yes, Harry. We are.”

Then several people behind them screamed and Harry barely refrained from jumping a foot in the air.

“What the—?”

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall talking casually.

“-Say what are you all doing here?” A ghost wearing a ruff and tights suddenly noticed them.

Nobody answered.

Another ghost spoke up about the sorting and a few of the students nodded mutely, awestruck.

“Move among now,” said a sharp voice. “The sorting ceremony’s about to begin.”

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

“Now, form a line,” Professor McGonagall told the first years, “and follow me.”

Tom squeezed Harry’s hand in a silent reassurance before letting go and following the Professor.

With Tom in front of him and a sandy haired boy behind him, they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry could never have imagined a place so splendid yet strange. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair above four long tables, where the other students were seated.

The four tables were laid with glimmering gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professors McGonagall led them up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. 

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid the prying eyes Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He’d read that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside and could faintly hear the whispers of a girl repeating the fact.

Reading about it was one thing but to see it was another. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all. 

Harry quickly looked down again as Professors McGonagall silently placed a four-legged still in front of the first years. On top of the stool she sat a pointed wizard’s hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Briefly, Harry thought, Aunt Petunia would never have allowed it in her house.

Maybe they would have to pull something out of it, or turn it into something else. Everyone seemed to be staring at the hat so he stared too. For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and then it began to sing.

It sang of the Loyal and Just nature of Hufflepuffs, of the daring and chivalrous nature of Gryffindors, of the witty and hungry for knowledge Ravenclaws, and of the cunning and resilient Slytherins. 

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, bowing to each table before going still again. 

It seemed all they would have to do was wear the hat and they’d be sorted.

Harry turned to Tom and they silently agreed on what house they would try for. They both knew they would do any thing it took to reach their goals and it seemed that Slytherin understood that.

Harry felt much better about only having to try on a hat but he still wished he could have done it without everyone watching. 

  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forwards holding a long roll of parchment.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Abbott, Hannah!”

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbles out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

“HUFFLEPUFF!” Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

Another name was called, then another and another. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

Harry wouldn’t help but remember picking teams in gym at his old school. Harry had always been chosen last because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

“Granger, Hermione!”

Harry noticed that sometimes the hat would call out a house at once and other times it took a while. The girl on the stool was the bushy haired girl who had barged into their compartment rudely on the train.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Harry definitely didn’t want Gryffindor.

As more names were called, Harry began to grow restless. What if he wasn’t sorted at all? What if Tom was actually the only wizard and Harry had been a mistake?

Tom squeezed his shoulder and he took a deep breath. He was magic. Tom was magic.  _ They were going to be great. _

“Potter, Harry!”

The students grew quiet. Then as Harry stepped forwards whispers broke out like wild fire over the hall.

“Potter, did she say?”

“Didn’t he die?”

Harry almost stumbled when he heard those words. How did these people know his name?

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning their necks to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

“Hmm,” said a small voice in his ear. “you’ve been rather busy haven’t you?”

Harry tensed on the stool. How much could the hat actually see?

“Most everything. But have no worry, no one else will know what I’ve seen.”

Harry allowed himself to relax slightly.

“Now... plenty of courage, a wonderful mind as well. The thirst to prove yourself is strong. Where shall I put you?”

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought. Slytherin, please Slytherin.

“Slytherin, eh?” said the small voice. “Slytherin will no doubt help you on your path to greatness. Very well — better be SLYTHERIN!”

  
Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took of the hat and glanced back to meet Toms proud gaze.

Then he stood as confidently as he could and walked to the Slytherin table.

He was undeniably relieved to have been put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed the cheering from his table and the curiosity in their eyes. A red headed prefect got up and shook his hand firmly and he noticed another pair of red heads grinning at him mischievously from down the table.

A slightly frightening looking ghost nodded at him from the head of the table and Harry nodded back hesitantly.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end farthest away from him sat Hagrid who gave him a confused and slightly emotional look before looking away. Dumbledore just barely caught his eyes and Harry noticed a slight downwards tilt to his lips before he turned back to the sorting.

Harry deigned to ignore their odd behavior and instead looked to Tom, giving him a toothy grin. Tom grinned back in the way he always did with closed lips but a crinkle by his eyes that Harry adored.

“Riddle, Tom!”

Tom sat on the stool gracefully, placing the hat over his eyes, but he’d barely let it go before it was calling out —

“SLYTHERIN!”

He replaced the hat on the stool and strode to the Slytherin table, whose applause seemed much less enthusiastic now, and sat next to Harry with an amount of confidence that only he could possibly possess.

Harry bumped their shoulders happily before watching the last few students being sorted.

“Zabini, Blaise,” was called a Slytherin before Professor McGonagall tolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate and his stomach growled loudly, reminding him of how hungry he was. His ears flushed lightly at the loud noise but no one commented on it.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, arms wide, as if nothing could have pleaded him more than seeing them all there.

“Welcome,” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

“Thank you!”

He sat back down. Most everyone clapped and cheered. Harry did not.

“He must be mad,” Tom said next to him.

“He is a bit mad, yes.” A brown haired boy across the table spoke up before reaching for a spoon.

Harry’s jaw dropped. The table in front of him was now piled in food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat in one table. 

Tom and Harry had always had limited portions at the orphanage because of the number of children so he’d never had as much food as he would have liked.

Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything careful to eat slow since he wasn’t used to so much food.

Tom didn’t seem as cautious as he piled his plate high.

“Careful, Tom, you’ll be sick.” Tom scowled but ate more carefully.

Harry could just make out the moaning of a ghost at the Gryffindor table.

The ghost at their table sat next to a blond haired boy who didn’t seem thrilled by the seating arrangements. If Harry remembered correctly that would be the Bloody Baron. He had a gaunt face, with blank staring eyes, and his robes were stained with silver blood.

Harry wanted to ask how he’d gotten covered in blood but most everyone at his table was eating silently so he decided against it.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could the plates cleared and deserts filled the table instead.

“So you’re Harry Potter, right?” A dark skinned boy next to the boy who’d first spoken asked.

“I am. How does everyone seem to know my name?”

The boy looked around the table as if checking to see if someone else would answer before continuing.

“I’m Blaise Zabini. As far as everyone else knew you died in a house fire.”

Harry blanched. They thought he’d died with the Dursley’s? Harry spared a glance towards Tom who was watching Blaise with interest.

“And why did they think that?” He spoke up.

“Well, as you know, your parents were killed by the Dark Lord Grindelwald-“

“They were  _what_?”   


Blaise paused seeming simultaneously shocked and affronted by Harry’s interruption.

“Surely you knew that? Well, after that when wherever you were staying burned down and they found everyone else dead they assumed you’d died too, after all you left no trace.” He eyed Harry curiously.

“ How  _did_ you survive? And where have you been this whole time?”

“I think that’s enough questions for tonight Zabini.” Tom said suddenly.

Blaise looked at him, eyes narrowed.

“And who might you be?”

“My name is Tom Riddle.” Tom offered a charming smile that held an edge of danger and Blaise straightened in his seat. He glanced Tom up and down before turning away uninterested. Harry could practically feel Tom bristle in anger at the dismissing.

“I don’t understand why Dumbledore didn’t mention this if everyone else knew.” Harry muttered to Tom who hummed.

“Yes, it doesn’t quite add up. Perhaps he wanted you to be overwhelmed by your popularity.”

Harry scrunched up his nose which Tom frowned at. 

“Well, why would he want that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him though, I can tell you that.”

They looked up to where Dumbledore was sharing a boisterous conversation with Hagrid at the High Table.

  
Harry picked at a Treacle Tart on his plate as he inspected the other boy across from them. He seemed very fit beneath his Hogwarts robes.

“Do you play quidditch?” Harry asked.

The brown haired boy looked up, surprised by Harry’s induction of conversation.

“Er, yes. I play chaser.” Harry didn’t know much about quidditch, he’d only read about it in passing but it seemed like something he’d like.

“Are you any good?” The boy scowled.

“I believe so. Are you thinking of playing?” He eyed Harry up and down. “You might make a good seeker.”

Tom was listening in as he finished his pastry.

“I might be. My names Harry Potter.” He introduced.

“Yes, I heard.” The boy grinned, sparing a glance at Zabini who was also subtly following their conversation.

“I’m Adrian Pucey.”

“I was thinking of playing Chaser,” Blaise added and Harry smirked to himself.

“Then maybe I’ll see you at tryouts next year. What about you Riddle? Any quidditch skills?”

Tom smirked, “I’m not exactly the sporty type.”

Harry scoffed, Tom was a total bookworm. That didn’t mean he couldn’t put up a good fight though, he’d proven that at the orphanage dozens of times.

“He’d more likely teach the broom magic than learn how to ride it.” Harry quipped at Tom scowled at him playfully.

“Are you two close?”

“I would say so, we’re from the same orphanage.” Blaise’s eyes widened.

“You live in an orphanage?” Tom sighed next to him as Harry nodded. Was that a bad thing in the wizarding world?

“So Riddle could be a muggleborn?” Right. Blood-purity.

Tom sneered, “Highly unlikely. I’m highly skilled in magic, there’s no way I could’ve gotten my power from muggles.” Harry thought he sounded rather haughty but most everyone at the table seemed to speak like that so he didn’t comment.

After that the topic turned to classes and teachers but Harry wasn’t really listening, he’d begun to feel rather warm and sleepy.

At last the deserts too disappeared, and Headmaster Dumbledore rose to his feet again. The Great Hall fell silent.

“Ahem — I just have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”

Dumbledores twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two red headed Syltherins.

“And finally I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

Harry gaped at the man. Was he serious? Why would the Headmaster even tell them such a thing? Surely there would be children who would blatantly ignore his warnings. He didn’t even give them a reason.

“And now! Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” Cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

“Everyone pick their favorite tune,” said Dumbledore. “And off we go!”

And the hall broke into song.

It was a horrible sort of noise and everyone finished the song at different times. Harry and Tom didn’t even try to sing and many around them had decided on silence as well.

Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand, and when everyone had finished, he was one of those that clapped the loudest.

“Ah, music,” he said wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”

The tables filed out one by one after their prefects. The Slytherin first years followed a red haired boy out of the Great Hall and down a long corridor into the dungeons.

Harry had grown too sleepy to be surprised by the moving faces in the portraits as they passed. They walked down, down, down dragging their feet, and Harry had just begun to wonder how much further they had when they stopped.

“Here we are,” spoke the prefect. “Pure-Blood.”

The stone wall he was standing in front of slid apart, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley.

They all stalked through finding themselves in a very large stone room. The ceiling was incredibly high and ginormous windows on the opposite wall showed dark water. There was a stone fireplace and dozens of plush green chairs. There was quite a lot of green, which was to be expected as it was one of their house colors.

But despite the wide stony space, it still felt warm and cozy, a fire roaring in the fireplace and candles burning up on hanging chandeliers.

“Wow.” Harry breathed and Tom nodded in agreement.

“My name is Percy Weasley. I am your prefect.” The red head stated. He directed the girls through a door on the right before directing the boys through another on the left.

Through the dark door they found more huge rooms with beds inside. Harry chose the first room and Tom followed behind him. Five four postered beds hung with deep green, silk curtains. Their trunks had been brought up and one sat at the foot each bed.

Too tired to talk Harry pulled on his pajamas and fell into the bed behind his trunk. It felt odd without Tom lying beside him. Tom felt much the same on his neighboring bed.

Harry fell asleep in a few moments. A horrible dream filled with green light overtook his head and he woke later to find everyone else asleep, their curtains drawn closed.

With as much stealth as he possessed, Harry slid from his bed and drew back Toms curtain who instantly awoke.

“Harry?” Tom whispered.

Harry didn’t speak but drew back the thick blankets and curled up next to Tom like he had at the orphanage. He promptly fell back asleep, forgetting the dream instantly.


	15. Toffee Eclairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry have a seemingly uneventful first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long break on this story. I didn’t like where I’d taken it and I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to continue it but I’ve managed to find a path again. This chapter is the starting point for when things begin to change. It’s short but it’s just the beginning. I plan to write more of this story, thank you for being patient with me.

The following morning Harry and Tom woke early, as they always did.

“Good morning, Harry,” Harry returned the easy grin. He’d never slept so well.

“Good morning, Tom,”

They untangled from the thick comforter and rose from the comfortable bed to get ready for the day. The other boys curtains were still drawn so they moved quietly through the room.

Only a few minutes had passed when there was a knock on their door and Percys voice echoed into the room.

“Breakfast is in twenty minutes,”

With that announcement their roommates slowly drew back their curtains, groggy with sleep.

Harry recognized Blaise as he covered a wide yawn with his hand.

“‘Morning,” Harry offered politely and Blaise eyed him before returning the gesture.

The boy in the bed next to Blaise’s was pale with white blonde hair that didn’t seem effected by his sleep in the least.

The last boy was lanky with neat brown hair and cold brown eyes.

No one spoke as they readied themselves for the day, but Tom and Harry noticed that all of the boys wore expensive robes and were internally grateful that they’d managed to find the quality of robes that they had.

The blonde haired boy peered at Harry curiously after he’d finished his rather extensive routine, before approaching him with an air of confidence.

“Harry Potter, or am I mistaken?” When Harry cautiously confirmed the boy continued, “I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the most noble house of Malfoy,” It was stated with pride as he held a slender hand out to Harry.

Harry glanced at Tom briefly who sent him a small nod, his gaze on Malloy calculating.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Malfoy’s hand was startling cold.

The brown haired boy followed closely behind him, introducing himself as Theodore Nott. Harry didn’t miss his distasteful look towards Tom.

  
“I can’t believe any of them think you’re a muggleborn,” Harry sneered on their way to the common room. Tom seemed equally miffed by the accusatory looks he was receiving.

“They’ll understand soon enough,” Harry assured his friend, grin mischievous enough to make Tom smirk.

“Yes, they will,”

“Quiet down everyone, you’re not Gryffindors,” A commanding voice echoed through the common room drawing everyone’s attention to a pale, greasy haired man.

“I am Severus Snape, your head of house,” he peered out over the sea of Slytherins, a sneer stretching across his face when his cold eyes found Harry.

“I expect you to have your housemates’ backs. If you have problems, they will be handled in Slytherin house, outside of this room we are a united front. No exceptions,” His voice was low, almost a growl but it carried through the room easily.

“Understand?” There was a chorus of ‘yes Sir’s and Snape nodded before leading the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Breakfast was familiar to Tom and Harry, it wasn’t much different from the orphanage. They sat together and ate together, eating as much as their adjusting stomachs would allow. Though there were a few noticeable differences, Blaise Zabini had joined them, sitting in silence for most of the meal but his presence was a surprise. And the food quality of course was exponentially better.

During breakfast their head of house distributed class schedules, looking at Harry in distaste when the sheet of parchment was passed.

“He doesn’t seem to like me very much,”

“Snape doesn’t much like anyone,” was Blaise’s reply but Tom watched the man in question carefully.

Classes were similarly familiar, the greatest change being the fact that Tom and Harry weren’t looked down upon by the teachers (except for Snape it seemed). Though they still received nasty looks from the other students there were more explanations than, “ you’re a freak”.  Gryffindors didn’t like Slytherins, Slytherins didn’t like muggleborns or half-bloods. Both put Tom and Harry at a disadvantage.

One particularly boisterous Gryffindor stopped the pair on their way to their next class.

“Hey, I know you!” His shouts drew attention from passing students and Harry sighed in frustration.

“Funny, we don’t recognize you,” the boys face flushed red, hilariously close to the color of his hair.

“You’re Harry Potter! You’re the boy that died!” The boy continued unperturbed making Harry narrow his eyes.

“And who might you be?” Tom spoke up, obviously equally annoyed by the rowdy Gryffindor.

“I’m Ron Weasley,” Ron puffed his chest out like his name was the most impressive thing in the world and Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Well, Ronald, we must be going. We have a class to get to as I’m sure you do as well,” Ron bristled at the use of his full name. He opened his mouth to spew more nonsense but Tom and Harry were already passing him, ignoring the words he threw at their backs.

“This boy-who-died nonsense is getting out of hand,” Harry growled and Tom agreed. Why was a boy surviving a fire causing such a ruckus?

It was during lunch that Ness swooped down onto their table, a letter tied to one of her legs.

“Hello, Ness,” Harry greeted stroking her head and making her coo. Tom offered her a few bites of meat as Harry untied the letter and read it.

_Harry Potter,_

_ I ask that you come to visit my office after classes today to have a chat. I believe there are a few things we need to discuss. Please tell your friend that it won’t take long. _

_ Headmaster Dumbledore _

_ P.S I do so love Toffee Eclairs _

_  
_Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why would the Headmaster need to speak with him? Tom took the letter from his fingers and read through it silently, brows twitching ever so slightly to show his annoyance. Dumbledore had made it clear that Tom was not invited.

“This should be interesting,”


End file.
